Saturday Night and Sunday Morning
by There She Goes And Shes Comin
Summary: Pre DF: Elena Fisher is being forced by her producer to hire someone to help her. This happens to be Nathan Drake. He's charming, handsome, basically Elena fell into a catch, but the same can't be said for the next morning. Sunday morning, and, well, it's a different story...


**I have too many stories but I wanted to do this one too. Hope you review and like it and it is a oneshot. Please review!**

**Elena tapped her fingers impatiently against the table top.**

So, after weeks, yes weeks, of trying to get the producers to believe in this expedition, this crazy search for a coffin, she had finally wrangled it. But of course, as usual, her producers were going to be extra difficult and make her get 'extra' experience. As if she wasn't skilled enough at what she did, they insisted she should find someone to help her!

"_Elena, not that we're not sure you up to the task, but… well, this could be the story of the year and we, well why not get someone to help you? Maybe another person like you? Someone who likes the… err, the-"_

"_The actual historic intrigue?" Elena supplied._

_Her producer looked up. "Yes! That!"_

Elena was still annoyed thinking about it. This 'new' person who was going to help her would probably steal half the story, take all the credit and leave her in the dark. She hoped the guy she's chosen, a certain Nathan Drake, was up to the task, and not all talk as his emails had suggested. She didn't want to have to babysit another 'partner'.

The door opened and in came a man, which, and Elena blushed at this, she really hoped was not the guy. A bit tubby, old stubble on his face, oh please God no. He walked up to her table. Elena fixed a smile but she could smell his bad cologne from here. She shut her eyes, hoping the guy wouldn't notice her.

But thankfully, he walked past and sat with another woman. She let out a sigh before fixing her eyes back on the door.

Another man came through, tall, rangly, glasses fixed on his face, looking like a man who spent most of his time in a book. Yeah, just the right guy for her to babysit. She sighed as he came closer, but he too moved past.

She collected her breath.

"Come on you bastard, keeping me waiting." She muttered.

Finally another man came in. She dismissed him instantly. Kinda tall, broad shouldered, slightly thinish like he hadn't had a meal in a while, dark hair flicking up, cute chin and a load of other stuff that Elena ran her eyes along happily. She blushed as her mind ran away with itself, conjuring up some brilliant sexual fantasies.

She shook her head and jerked out of it as the man approached her. He looked at her, before sitting down and holding out his hand.

"I'm the guy who's getting you your story." He proclaimed.

Elena noticed a scar on his forehead and thought that maybe he wouldn't quite a liability.

She took his hand. "I assume I'm talking to Nathan Drake?"

He nodded. Elena continued. "Just to make this clear, how were you sure this was the right table?"

Drake frowned. "Well, the guys told me to look out for a beautiful woman so that's what I did. You can't tell me I'm wrong?" He smiled at her.

She let go off his hand and looked down. Great, he'd be flirting with her the whole time they looked for the coffin. Just what she needed, some sexy man coming into her cabin at night, slipping into her bed, taking off her clothes, making her 'unclean', and…

Elena shook herself. Stupid fantasies. What would happen after that would be that she found out he was married and he abandoned her. She nodded with finality. Yes, that's exactly what would happen.

**Nate looked at Elena Fisher, sat opposite him.** He's fallen ass backwards into the rose bush with this one. He'd been told to look for that girl he'd seen on TV, the one who wore those tank tops and shorts, but all he could say was that he hadn't expected this!

Not quite a girl, like he'd assumed. A woman. Her head was looking down at something and he swore he could see her muttering to herself just like he did. She was far more beautiful than he's originally thought, in a subtle way. Her choosing of crap clothes, a simple shirt, and jeans, dirty, reminded Nate of himself. In fact, he was wearing very similar stuff.

Elena looked up and Nate caught his breath. She was smiling at him, and it lit up her features completely. Nate just stared at her face, trying to record every detail of her face while he could. Nate berated himself on this. Last time he'd got off with a girl he'd been betrayed, Rika that bitch, and he didn't do well with girls. Not really, having dumped Chloe because she was getting on his nerves, and don't even get him started on Marisa.

"So… what's the plan?" Elena asked him.

Nate frowned. The plan was to get out to sea, and find a way into her cabin. From there they'd make love and he could see if she was as untamed as she appeared on TV.

"I don't have one." He saw Elena frown. "But… I do know the location of the coffin."

Elena perked up. "Well, great! That's all I want!"

Nate sat up. "Just the coffin."

Elena nodded. "Yep, and the story with it." She leaned forward. "Better question, what do you want?"

You, in bed with me. "Whatever I can get." Nate wasn't lying when he said that.

Elena frowned as if she knew what he was thinking. "Okay, great."

Nate put out his hand again. "Great, it's a deal. You're as smart as you are beautiful. Well, almost."

He took pleasure in Elena's blush as she took his hand. "Good doing business with you."

Nate grinned. If he played his cards right, he was not only getting the treasure but maybe Elena Fisher too.

**Or that's what he thought. **

Elena and he had talked about loads of stuff that night, steadily getting drunker and drunker, and finally Nate had made his move. Elena loved all the stuff he did, history, danger, and she was learning a load of languages. She even knew Spanish which was new, Sully never having bothered to learn any language.

But when he'd gotten her back to her hotel, her leaning against him for support, he'd asked to be let in for extra planning, she relented after a small… sort of a small argument, but when he tried to push it forward with a kiss she clammed up, pushing him not only off her chair, but out of the apartment. Nate was safe in the knowledge tat she wouldn't remember any part of this due to the alcohol but, as Sully had happily stated, he'd been blown off by a drunk girl.

Nate had to come to terms with the fact that he'd just have to admire Elena from a distance.

**Elena had had a wild night last night, not quite remembering anything she'd done but she'd woken up fully clothed on the floor so she figured it must have gone well. **

She hummed as she made her way to the library where Nate was apparently 'studying' whatever they were doing.

She entered through big doors and made her way to where she reckoned Nate would be, at the very back.

She was right.

Nate was sitting, lamp on, with an old book and his ring in his hand. Elena was a little puzzled as to why he had that ring out, almost like he was comparing it. He was muttering under his breath, looking decidedly put out.

She approached cautiously and sat down opposite him.

He jerked as she sat down before looking back down.

"Hey." She decided to tell him she was there.

He didn't answer which Elena found rude. "Err, hello?" She said, more forcefully.

Nate looked up. "Okay great, now please be quiet."

Elena scowled. He was far removed from the charming rogue he'd been last night. I fact, he was being a dick.

She snapped her fingers. "Hey Drake! Hello, what are you doing?"

Nate looked up. "Trying to find your bloody coffin! Happy now?"

"You don't have to be a jerk."

Nate made a little tip of his head. "Okay, I'll be happy." He put on a stupid false voice. "Happy, happy, it's all good in Elena Fisher's land. We'll get the treasure and even manage to make the kids happy too! Oh goody!" He leaned closer, voice turning serious.

"Elena." Despite herself she leaned in, wanting to hear what he was about to say.

"We might even get it aired for the Sunday news."

Elena stood up. "You know what? Why do I want to go anywhere with you?"

Nate ignored her so she walked off. Nate watched her go, the base part of his mind watching her body as she walked off. Nate sighed; and he been so close.

**Elena hit her camera against the table. **

She was pissed off with everything. Her stupid producer, her camera, her life in general and Nathan Drake.

Stupid idiot hadn't talked to her since the library and she certainly wasn't going to make the first move. Her door knocked but she ignored it. The person behind it would probably just make her day worse.

It opened anyway, Drake stepping through.

She looked at him. He wasn't at all attractive now. Now he looked like a jerk, an idiot who was just using her and her show to get what he wanted.

"Yeah?" She said scathingly.

Drake scratched the back on his head. "I'm sorry and I, well, I kinda brought a peace treaty." He held out a box of doughnuts. "I'm not sure what you like, so I just chose what I did, well, because I… look I'm really sorry. I take this stuff seriously and I… but I shouldn't have been mean to you. Just-"

Elena spoke: "Just you get nervous around beautiful woman?"

He smiled at her. "If you like?"

Elena threw her camera aside. "No, I don't. But…" she reached out and took the box of doughnuts and hit his forehead with the palm of her hand. "I love doughnuts."

Nate smiled at her. "Don't worry, if we run into trouble, I'll make it up to you by leaping in front if any bullets."

Elena smiled, before frowning. "Wait… why would we run into bullets?"

"See you at the boat." Nate almost ran out of the door.

Elena just managed to notice the blood on his neck.

What had she just partnered with?

**Please review? I'm not sure about his but I was in a oneshot mood. Still doesn't mean they come out well. Review?**


End file.
